Are You Happy Now?
by CloudieSky27
Summary: He never meant for it to happen. All he wanted was to protect his family. But once he accidentally takes someone's life, everything changes. His family first ignores him, fears him, and finally, leaves him. Of course he would think it was only best that he leave them as well right? But Tsuna plans on leaving more than just his guardians. 5YL


Where am I?

Oh yeah... I'm in the Vongola Mansion eating alone again...

But where is everyone? My guardians? My friends?

That's right... They left me... The hate me... All because I accidentally killed someone while trying to save them.

I didn't want to do it. I regret it every waking moment of my life. The man was sneaking up behind Lambo with a knife. I threw some of my flames at him to push him away... But I didn't think my flames would burn him alive... I didn't mean it. I just wanted to protect my family. My little brother...

But after that, my friends... My family... They turned their backs to me... They called a cruel monster and refused to talk me. They began to avoid me and eventually, they left. All of them went to live in separate mansions.

They never visited. They never call. They don't even take any missions anymore.

I've been doing all of the work. Just imagine it. All of my stacks of paperwork, plus all of the work my guardians have to do. I've collapsed from exhaustion multiple times.

I've been eating less too. I can't seem to really enjoy a meal anymore without them here... I've even skipped meals a few times. It's not a really good idea right? I just can't seem to help it... I have so much more work now, so I don't really have time anyway.

Reborn is still here. He was the only person to actually accept what I did and listen to my reason. But its not enough. I miss my family. They were everything to me.

Reborn helps me with work whenever he can. He yells at me a lot to eat, usually pointing Leon in the shape of a hammer, gun, or anything else he can think of at me. I don't really think much of it anymore.

I think I'd prefer it if he actually shot me... It would put me out of this misery. Maybe it would make them happy if I were to die.

They hate me now, so they wouldn't care if I died right?

Reborn has been the one to keep me from killing myself or overworking myself too much. I know he's worried, and I hate to make him worry. I can tell the maids and everyone else in the mansion is worried too.

Dino-san comes by whenever he can. He understood me, and accepted me despite what I did. He knows it was an accident, and he listened to me.

He listened. Reborn listened. But my own family refused to listen to me.

Family is supposed to understand each other right? They promised they'd always be by my side. They were supposed to be there for me all those times and support me.

But instead, when I needed them, they abandoned me...

I put my fork down and sighed. I'm not really hungry. I'm just tired. I'm so tired.

I don't want to be here anymore.

I just want to leave. Leave this world.

I wonder how I lived before I met all of them. I forgot how. It's been too long.

"Decimo! The Corvi Family is attacking!" a lower ranked man said as he barged through the doors. I quickly got up and ran outside as I put on my gloves and got into Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Don't kill anyone," I ordered. They all nodded and we head outside to the fight.

Many of my men are already on the ground, some dead or with serious injuries. I ordered for someone to heal the wounded and began to fight.

I took down a few men before Reborn showed up. He made sure not to kill anyone, only injure them enough to lose consciousness.

Multiple gunshots sounded all around me, but I tried not to pay attention to them, even when my intuition was warning me to move.

I felt a pain rip through my stomach before I put a gloved hand over where I felt the pain. When I brought the hand up to my face, it was covered in blood.

My blood.

I coughed and more blood came from my mouth. I could hear many shouts of my name, but I ignored them all. I walked towards the gates of the mansion, but I didn't make it all the way. The pain became too unbearable and I fell to the ground.

My blood continued to flow out of me as I lay there. My visions getting blurry. Is this what its like to die? I can see the black spots in my vision now. I wonder how much longer I have left. Probably not my longer, since I can feel my consciousness pulling away from me.

I can be free now right? No more pain and suffering? I don't have to be alone anymore? That sounds nice. I'll be at peace soon.

Hibari-san always loved keeping the peace. Yamamoto always seemed to take my troubles away. Gokudera-kun was always there for me.

Chrome was always so nice to me, and Mukuro, although creepy most of the time, was nice company. Onii-san was loud, but he always cheered me up, and Lambo was always so energetic.

They won't miss me right? They'll be happy now. They don't won't see me ever again. They'll never hear from me and they'll never have to deal with me anymore.

They'll be happy once I'm gone.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Boss!"

"Sawada!"

Is it time yet? I can hear their voices. It must be time, because they wouldn't be here.

I felt someone turn me over and press something against my wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. I felt sun flames trying to heal my wound.

It's too late though. I'm already dying. No amount of flames will stop that.

I coughed again and I could feel the blood in my mouth and running down my cheek.

I opened my eyes the most I could. I'm hallucinating right? They wouldn't be here. They are all somewhere else, enjoying their time without me. Or maybe one of my subordinates called them when we were attacked.

They didn't come for me. They came for the Vongola. They don't care about me anymore. To them I'm just a cruel monster.

But why are they crying? They should be happy right? I'm leaving? I'll be gone from their lives completely. So why aren't they smiling? I won't bother them anymore. I'll be gone.

"Please! Please don't go! Don't die! Stay with us," I heard one of them say. I can't tell who it was anymore. Their voices sound so distant. It sounds almost like Gokudera-kun.

Why would they want me to live? How can I stay with them? They abandoned me. They left me all alone for nearly a year. If I did live, I'd still be alone. They'll just leave again.

"Tsuna-nii! Please don't leave us! Stay alive! We need you!"

That must be Lambo. He's the only one that used to call me that. But he's afraid of me now. He would run away at the sight of me after the incident, screaming at me to stay away from him.

They don't need me anymore. They can live without me. They've managed for this long haven't they?

"Come on isn't funny! You can't just die now!"

Yamamoto. Why does he sound so sad? He was always so cheerful. His face looks so sad.

I miss his smile. I miss all of their smiles.

I miss my family. I miss my friends.

"Herbivore, don't you dare die of I'll bite you to death."

Ah, Hibari-san is here too. He doesn't look happy either. Then again, Hibari-san never was one to show many emotions. But why do I see some sadness in his eyes? Sadness and regret...

"B-Boss. Please don't go. Please stay. We miss you."

"Tsunayoshi. I told you never to make my dear Chrome cry. You have to stay alive to receive your punishment."

Chrome... Mukuro... That can't be true right? They don't miss me. If they did, they would have come back sooner. Plus, what punishment could be worse than what I've gone through? I was abandoned by the people I cared about the most. That was worse than any torture. I'd rather go through all of Reborn's training again then feel that pain again.

"Sawada! What will I tell Kyoko?! You can't just leave! You can't!"

Onii-san... You know, I never thought about Kyoko. I haven't seen her or Haru since my family left. Onii-san probably never told Kyoko about what happened. I do know that he kept her as far away from me as possible. Gokudera-kun kept Haru away from me.

Fuuta and I-pin left with Lambo. They know about what happened, but just like the others, they left me behind. I wonder how they've been? Are they staying healthy? Are they happy? Are they having fun?

More blood escaped my mouth as I continued to cough. They started to yell more but they stopped when I smiled at them.

"I'm sorry I scared all of you before," I said with all of the strength I had left. "I should have been more careful, but I ended someones life because of my own mistakes."

They yelled at me to stop talking, but I continued anyway. I don't have much time left anymore.

"You're all healthy? I hope you've all been doing well. I've been worried about you guys a lot, since I haven't seen you in so long."

They continued to yell at me to stop talking, but there's no point in stopping. I'll be gone any moment now.

"I've missed you guys a lot you know? But why are you all crying? Don't worry, I'll be gone soon."

I heard multiple shouts of protest, but I ignored them. I can barely see anymore. My vision is mostly black now. Is it finally time?

"Are you happy now?"

Warm. It feels so warm. All of the sounds around me are fading. I can only see black.

I wonder... Are they happy now?

~.-.~

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**I cried while writing this. I really did. **

** I'll be posting the next chapter of Forgive and Forget tomorrow (hopefully). This is actually something I wrote a long time ago, but I never put it up. I don't know why though. But I decided to put it up now. I even wrote a sequel to it. Why? I don't know, but I did! I'll post it up, most likely this weekend.**

**Thank you for reading! ^_^ **

**Please REVIEW!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
